Mi Amigo,Tu Amor, Mi Amiga
by Chisa Nagareboshi
Summary: GA EUL LE HA PEDIDO UNA CITA A JI YOUNG PERO ÉL HA DICHO QUE TIENE REGLAS PARA SALIR CON LAS CHICAS ASI QUE  DIJO NO. PERO QUE SUCEDERIA SI GA EUL EMPEZARA A SALIR CON OTRO CHICO QUE HARA JY CUANDO ALGUIEN MÀS LE ARREBATE A ESA CHICA…  PASEN A LEER.
1. Reglas

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS KE KE KE BASTANTE ATREVIDO PERO NOS ARRIESGAMOS, BUENO COMO LES COMENTABA EN ESTE FIC VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE CUANDO EL MAS GRANDE CASANOVA SIENTA CELOS DE QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERQUE A GA EUL, ¿PERO QUIÈN ES EL VALIENTE O EL MUY TONTO? NADA MÀS Y MENOS QUE EL JOVEN PRINCIPE DE LA MAFIA EL GUAPO WOO BIN SONG. JE JE JE NO SE ALARMEN WOO BIN NUNCA SE ATREVERIA A QUITARLE A ALGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS A LA PERSONA QUE AMA, TODO LO CONTRARIO NUESTRO FIEL AMIGO HARA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE EL APARENTE FRIO CASANOVA SE DE CUENTA QUE SE HA ENAMORADO OTRA VEZ Y QUE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR.

ES ESTA LA TRAMA DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, EL GUAPO WOO BIN HARA TODO PARA QUE JI YOUNG SE DE CUENTA QUE AMA A GA EUL **¿cómo?** POR FAVOR PASEN A LEER Y DESCUBRAN LO QUE ESTE INTELIGENTE CHICO TRAMARA PARA QUE EL MÀS GRANDE CASANOVA DESCUBRA SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas:**

Redacción en primera y tercera persona con retrospecciones

_Pensamientos_

**-Diálogos-**

_Recuerdo/flashback_

Bien pues aquí vamos….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**REGLAS**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el salón de recreo de los F4 Go Jun Pyo no destrozaba algún videojuego, no se escuchaba la música de Yo Ji Hoo, y todo esto era porque ambos se encontraban preocupados y tratando de hacer algo por Geum Jan Di.

**-Esa chica… vino a ponernos a todos de cabeza-** fue lo que Yi Joung masculló por lo bajo mientras les miraba de lado, sonrió con sorna mientras agitaba suavemente la bebida que tenía en la mano y me miró por un segundo _Aunque no es la única_ Es lo que pienso, es lo quise decirle _No es la única que causa estragos, su amiga también ¿verdad Yi Joung? _pero prefiero callar mientras lo observo aun no puedo creer que el gran Casanova haya por fin caído, nunca pensé que lo hiciera no después de… ella.

**-Así es-** respondo secamente mientras doy un trago a mi bebida, él se levanta y me mira con una sonrisa presuntuosa que se mantiene aun cuando habla **–Me voy, tengo una cita- **yo solo le miro y apenas sonrío, él da media vuelta y se marcha ¡Bien he quedado solo! Suspiro con fastidio mientras me dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá, cierro los ojos e inevitablemente recuerdo lo ocurrido en el taller de mi mejor amigo

_Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche a una mujer hablar… -¿Conmigo?, ¿Irías a una cita conmigo?- La voz de ella se escuchaba tan nerviosa, que casiparecía un susurro, tanto que me costó mucho trabajo entenderla, esa voz era demasiado dulce para ser una de las típicas conquistas de los dos, es por eso que preferí esperar._

_-¿Una cita?, ¿No lo hicimos la última vez?- así que después de todo si era una de sus conquistas pasadas. Trate de observarla pero ella estaba de espaldas y lo único que veía era el reflejo de mi amigo._

_-No, una cita falsa una, cita verdadera_

_-Ga Eul ¿te sucedió algo? No… ¿te dejó un chico?- Él la miraba curioso a los ojos y entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Ga Eul? … lo comprendí era ella. _

_-No bromeo, yo… ME GUSTAS, Yi Jung Sunbae- La cara de mi amigo no tenía precio, sin embargo, de inmediato regresó a ese gesto, ese que solo ha ocupado una vez, y fue con ella… lo reconocí de inmediato, no puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer lo que creo que va a hacer._

_-Gracias. Pero… tengo unas cuantas reglas cuando salgo con alguien…- Y ahí está, el escudo de indiferencia que monta cuando se siente amenazado -¿Reglas?- Oh Dios que alguien la detenga… -Si-No, no, no las reglas. Sé que son ciertas pero… ¿tanto así te gusta bro que quieres alejarla? Y aquí vienen..._

_-Uno: No meterse con chicas buenas; Dos: No meterse con chicas tontas; y Tres: Nunca mezclarse con chicas que estén relacionadas con los amigos._

_-Ga Eul tú te encuentras en todas lo sabías, ¿verdad?, Mi respuesta es No, Conoces la salida ¿verdad?- Cuando le escucho terminar decir sus tonterías me escondo._

Ring, Ring, Ring

_-Song, ¿Qué? No, no hagas nada en este instante voy para allá, diles que se preparen ese imbécil no nos va a arruinar el negocio- prefiero irme tal vez después pueda hablar con Yi Jung. Además negocios son negocios._

Abro los ojos no puedo evitar sonreír, nuestras vidas han cambiado ahora lo sé.

Llevaba días tratando de hablar con Yi Jung, cuando por fin lo encontré no daba créditodel estado en el que se encontraba, estaba más que tomado, completamente borracho. Resulta que tendré que hacerla de haya **-¿Qué crees que haces? deja de tomar-** dije y le arrebate la botella de vino **-Así retrasaras más tu recuperación-**mire su mano aun vendada, ya había pasado tiempo desde que se la rompieron y aun no se recuperaba por completo y parece no importarle.

**-Parece que después de todo viviré como un mujeriego-** respondió de manera molesta y dolida **-¿Yi Jung qué paso? ¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Acaso la has encontrado a ella? ¿Tu papa o… acaso Ga Eul?-** ¡Eureka! Me miro con la peor mirada, la más llena de rencor que pudo y me arrebato la botella de vino que hacia uno segundos le había logrado arrebatar de la mano… y justo en ese momento sonó su celular

**-¿Si?, dile que estoy ocupado-** colgó y se giró para mirarme un segundo y después encaminándose a la puerta **-Si no quieres ver cómo me vuelvo loco, déjame en paz-**salió sin decir más, decidí seguirlo y ver que ocurría.

Llegamos a la tienda de avena justo en el momento en el que Ga Eul salió,Yi Jung se bajó del carro, le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, asintió con la cabeza y subieron a su carro. Suspiro resignado la noche parece ser bastante larga. fueron a uno de los antros más exclusivos y se fueron hacia la zona vip, me quede abajo para que no me vieran, aun en la distancia podía darme cuenta de que mi amigo estaba tratando de ahuyentar a Ga Eul de manera rotunda de su lado coqueteaba sin reparo con las dos mujeres de más que les acompañaban, ella bajo al baño después de verlo un rato coquetear con esas chicas, y al salir de esa zona ya no volvió a subir por su rostro me di cuenta que estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero él ya estaba abajo esperándola apenas hablaron tomo su mano y la arrastro con él. Fueron hacía un restaurante muy elegante, y se sentaron en una mesa con quien menos lo esperaba, el Sr. So, me quede afuera observándolos desde mi auto, el rostro de ella era de incomodidad total que después de unas seguras ofensivas palabras por parte de Yi Joung paso a una total furia, Ga Eul se levantó de la mesa mientras le arrojaba a él en la cara el agua que contenía un vaso y despuésdarle una reverencia al Sr. So, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí… llorando.

**-¡Ga Eul!-**La llamo, llevaba un rato persiguiéndola pero no me hacía caso **-¡Ga Eul!-** grite una vez más y por fin giro y vio el carro y se detuvo **-¿Woo Bin sunbae?, Jan Di no está conmigo- **me contesto ella bajando la vista, detuve el auto, me baje y acerque a ella.

**-No la busco a ella, es solo que te vi y te quise saludar-** no quise decir la verdad para no incomodarla **-¡Pero estas llorando!¿Puedo saber por qué?-**le pregunte mientras la arrastraba al auto no le di oportunidad a decir nada sé que lo mejor es que no estuviera sola. Cuando arranque el auto, ella seguía muy callada tratando de ocultar sus sollozos, y cuando llegamos a mi casa se quedó con los ojos abiertos lo que me causo gracia, supongo que se sorprendió pero es que ella es una amiga, es la mujer que estoy segura significa algo más para mi mejor amigo es por eso que la traje a casa solo a alguien querido podría traer aquí y ella es alguien a quien quiero, es decir es un cariño sano es un sentimiento de amistad.

Su mirada de sorpresa creció más cuando noto lo que todo miran primero, el gran jardín que está cubierto por hermosas flores, arboles inmensos que le dan un toque único, la fantasía de un jardín de cuento de hadas y la fachadade la casa de un estilo antiguo pero elegante y típico la hicieron sonreír mientras me miraba incrédula, solo devolví la sonrisa.

Al entrar el recibidor y ante su nuevo asombro decidí darle una ligera explicación para que despejara su mente por un momento, miraba complacida la **decoración-Las diferentes obras de arte que hay la mayoría fueron escogidas por mi madre y algunas añadidas por Yi…-** le comente pero me detuve cuando su expresión se obscureció al mencionar el nombre de YiJoung**-Aunque claro el pasillo no podía dejar de tener alguna alusión al lado obscuro de mi familia-** le dije con algo de ironía y es que no pude evitar mencionar algo que siempre me ha molestado de mi, ella giro en dirección al pasillo que yo señalaba, ella coloco su mano en mi hombro tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro triste, me causo gracia, pero continúe hablando mientras caminábamos hacia la sala **–Es por eso que hay alguna que otra vitrina con distintos tipos de armas y de diferentes épocas, ya que pronto esta casa será mía la he ido cambiando poco a poco, para que sea un poco más moderna con un techo alto y claro y muebles menos formales, ¿tú qué opinas te gusta?-** gire a mirarla mientras sonreía

**-Esta… increíble sunbae, es… se parece a un museo-** dijo con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro –**JAJAJA-** no pude evitar soltar una carcajada **–Me alegro nunca había escuchado eso, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿te gustaría jugar un video juego?-**su cara no tenia precio**–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**

**-¿Video juego?¿Sunbae a eso hemos venido? La verdad es que no entiendo porque estoy aquí?-** dijo mientras me enfrentaba por fin, ya habían traído el té mientras hablábamos, preferí ser directo.

**-Ga Eul el día que te le declaraste a YiJoung yo estaba ahí-**la sorpresa, vergüenza y miedo no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro**-No era mi intención yo iba a ver a mi amigo, y… pues nunca me imagine que tu fueras a estar ahí-** Me defendí, es decir nunca fue mi intención así que debía aclarar cómo sucedieron las cosas como me volví un tercero en esta historia.

**-Tu… escuchaste todo lo que me dijo?-**me preguntóalgo asustada con la cabeza gacha

**-Sí, pero…-**no podía decirle que mi amigo estaba interesado en ella, el tenia que demostrárselo**-No sé porque lo hizo seguramente tiene, muchos problemas con su familia, recuerda que él es el heredero y todo recae sobre él-** pareció meditarlo un poco, y levanto la cara con una mirada entre molesta y triste.

**-Quizás… pero hoy**-levante la mano antes de que siguiera**-No necesitas contarme, antes de que él fuera por ti estuve con él, lo vi tan mal que me preocupó y decidí seguirlo no sé bien que ocurrió, pero ¿conociste a su papa y su complicada relación verdad?-** ella solo asintió y las lagrimas salieron de su cara.

**-Fue tan… vergonzoso sunbae-** las lagrimas en sus ojos parecían intentar desbordarse nuevamente **–Él… me ofreció a su papa ¿sabe cómo me sentí?- **yo solo negué**- No lo sé pero me lo imagino– **no intente justificarlo pero necesitaba que ella supiera que la vida de mi amiga no es tan fácil **–Él… ha tenido momentos muy difíciles por favor no lo juzgues tan fuerte, por favor-** le pedí mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella solo sonrió y se puso de pie repentinamente **–Es usted único sunbae, aparenta ser el más duro de los cuatro, y sin embargo es el que más se preocupa por ellos, en especial por Yi Jung-** me dijo sonriendo **-¿Es por eso que es su mejor amigo?-** ella amplió su sonrisa**-Si él tiene a alguien como usted para abogar por él, pues vale la pena descubrir el por qué-** después de decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, me apresure y la tome del brazo ella se volteo sorprendía **-¿Sí?- **pregunte ella asintió. Lo decidí estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para que mi amigo se diera cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos por ella**-¿Ga Eul?**- ella me miro seria

**-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi mejor amiga- **ella sonrió **–Pero tú también serás el mío ¿verdad?-** preguntó no pude evitar reír **–JAJAJA ¿tú y Jan Di llegaron para ponernos de cabeza?-** le pregunté y ella afirmo con la cabeza **–Vamos te llevo a tu casa- **me ofrecí **–No gracias sunbae, tengo algo que hacer-**respondió y yo acepte su excusa. Antes de que se fuera le dije divertido**-¿Y dime Ga Eul ya eres mi mejor amiga?-. –Ya lo soy- **ella sonrió y se fue.

**-¡Y Ahora a pensar en cómo unir a ese par!-** Me digo mientras subo a mi habitación hoy no se me apetece salir…

"**Poema Aléjate De Mí de Elizabeth Barret Browning"**

_Aléjate de mí. Mas sé que, para siempre,  
he de estar en tu sombra. Ya nunca, solitaria,  
irguiéndome en los mismos umbrales de mi vida  
recóndita, podré gobernar los impulsos_

_de mi alma, ni alzar la mano como antaño,  
al sol, serenamente, sin que perciba en ella  
lo que intenté hasta ahora apartar: el contacto  
de tu mano en la mía._

_[…]_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, GRACIAS.**

**Atentamente.**

**Shanon17 y Chisa Nagareboshi**


	2. El Plan

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS.

¿QUÉ TANTO PUEDE SOPORTAR GA EUL? DESCUBRAMOSLO JUNTAS, EN ESTA CAPI GA EUL HA DESCUBIERTO LA EXSTENCIA DE ALGUIEN EN LA VIDA DE JI YOUNG Y MIENTRAS EL DOLOR LA ABATE EL GUAPO WOO BIN HA ENCONTRADO LA SOLUCION PARA QUE JI YOUNG SE DE CUENTA QUE AMA A GA EUL **¿cómo?** POR FAVOR PASEN A LEER, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ESPERA TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

**Silverymoon11. **Muchas gracias, esperemos que te siga gustando y nos sigas apoyando.

**Lily. **Gracias! De verdad y pues aquí está la actualización nos tardamos un poco por unos pequeños contratiempos que nos salieron por que al final de cuentas este es un trabajo en equipo, pero nos esforzaremos para que sea del agrado de todas.

**. **Wow! Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que nos hizo tu comentario, muchas gracias por considerarlo el mejor es por tu comentario y el de las demás que nos esforzamos para ustedes, asi que aquí esta nuestro nuevo esfuerzo por y para ustedes.

**Angellycal. **Gracias! La idea surgió de 2 y ahora cobra vida y crece con este nuevo capítulo, para ustedes muchas gracias por todo

GRACIAS POR TODO ADELANTE PASEN SHANON17 Y CHISA NAGAREBOSHI.

Notas:

Escrito en 3ra y 1ra persona (Woo Bin)

_Recuerdos (los recuerdos los hicimos basándonos en los capítulos 8 y 18) _

-Diálogos –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El plan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar._

_Alejandro Dolina_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Su celular suena desliza la tecla y contesta al otro lado escucha la información que lleva esperando más de 30 minutos -Señor, la chica esta aquí, en el taller del joven amo Ji Young- dijo seriamente uno de sus guardaespaldas, había ordenado seguir a Ga Eul en cuanto salió por la puerta de su casa, había imaginado a donde iría y ahora uno de sus hombres le confirmaba sus sospecha, era de noche para que una chica como ella anduviera sola por la calle y además si algo le sucediera nunca se lo perdonaría y tampoco Ji Young así que no le quedaba otra salida.

-Espera afuera hasta que ella salga y llévala a casa ¿Entendido?- ordeno con vos seria –Sí señor- respondió aquel hombre y corto la llamada. –Espero no lo arruines más Ji Young- dijo mientras aventaba su celular a la cama y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El corazón nunca entiende razones", es lo que ella reconoce mientras espera recargada en un pilar afuera del taller de Ji Young, suspira cansadamente llevaba varias horas esperándole, miró su reloj y descubrió que era la una de la mañana y ella aun ahí, esperando, como siempre solía hacerlo pero… ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ni ella lo entendía, tal vez culpa, culpa por haberle arrojado agua de aquella manera –Pero se lo merecía- exclamo fuertemente cuando recordó lo mal que se había comportado con ella, aun recordaba esa estúpida presunción que tenía en la mirada mientras coqueteaba con aquellas tipas, lo lastimosas e irónicas que habían sido sus miradas hacia ella, pero lo que no podía olvidar lo que tal vez nunca podría perdonarle fueron sus palabras, esa manera de ofrecerla a su padre -¿Cómo se atrevió?- pregunto, miró su mano por un momento y los recuerdos acudieron a ella

_Cuando le atrapo en su intento de huir del antro Yi Joung le susurró al oído mientras le sonreirá con malicia -Todavía no has visto lo más destacado- dijo, le tomo la mano y la llevo a aquel horrible lugar. _

_[… durante la cena en el restaurant]_

_-Supongo que soy similar a ti padre, aunque mamá este en el hospital… tu hijo está teniendo una cita… y tú le ofreces Fole Gras a la chicas lindas… así mamá se esté muriendo en el hospital. Supongo que no podemos negar nuestra sangre. _

_-Dejemos nuestras historias familiares para más tarde…- respondió el padre de Ji Young _

_-De que deberíamos hablar entonces…- arremetió él, tomó la mano de Ga Eul posesivamente –creo que esta señorita es de tu gusto ¿debería prestártela?- ni siquiera se digna a mirarla -¡Ji Young sumbae!- Exclama ella_

_Pero el sigue hablando sin mirarle -¿Por qué tan serio? Su edad es similar a la chica de antes… ¿Qué le parece Ga Eul? Mi padre está bien ¿no?- las palabras se repiten una tras otra, una y otra vez ese recuerdo la atormenta._

Recordar aquellos momentos solo la hicieron sentirse sumamente triste y darse cuenta lo idiota que se veía ahí esperándole enfureciéndose a tal grado que deicidio macharse, salió de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba oculta y empezó a caminar pero el sonido de los pasos de alguien le advierten que alguien se acerca se asusta un poco más al escuchar el ruidoso sonido de los pasos como si el caminar fuera torpe, es como escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en los cristales, fuertes y dispares, un poco temerosa sale para descubrir de quién se trata, es él, lo observa caminar torpemente hasta llegar a la puerta del taller y después intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito, permanece en silencio y le mira botar las llaves cuando no logra abrir y dejarse caer al piso pero y ¿qué hacer?

Su débil corazón la traiciona nuevamente había ido a aquel lugar a reclamarle, a decirle lo idiota e imbécil que se había comportado con ella aquella noche y lo mucho que le dolieron aquellas palabras, pero al verlo así no se atreve ni siquiera a gritarle al contrario no puede atreverse a dejarlo ahí, tirado a su suerte se acerca cautelosamente y toma las llaves para abrir la puerta y después ayudarle a levantarse y llevarlo a dentro, lo mejor que puede le recuesta en una de las bancas del taller, le observa por un instante sabe que es inútil seguir ahí él esta tan borracho que le será imposible hablar con él así que decide marcharse pero cuando está a punto de partir su mano sujeta la suya impidiéndole continuar, esta apunto de huir cuando de los labios de él se pronuncia algo –Temía que la chica llorara…- su vos es débil como si hablara entre sueños -Temía… que como mi padre… como mi madre… estaba asustado de que esa chica pudiera llorar por mí. Así que escape- su mano lentamente suelta la de ella y ella se siente aun más triste le ha oído decir lo que temía, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Aquellas palabras la dejan sin habla y estática, siente su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos derramar algunas lagrimas, ese débil corazón siempre la traiciona. Instantes después aquella mano que le sujetaba debilita su agarre y ella se libera, merodea por el lugar un poco hasta encontrar una almohada que coloca debajo de la cabeza de él y le acomoda lo mejor que puede, se hubiese quedado toda la noche pero lo que le acaba oírle decir es demasiado doloroso como para permanecer ahí, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse de una vez por todas le mira por un instante más.

Camina con la cabeza agachada y tan perdida en sus pensamientos que es sorprendida por la voz de un joven vestido de negro que la llama y le ofrece la puerta abierta del auto y subir al mismo, el joven pronto empieza una pequeña explicación de quién es y por qué esta ahí –El joven amo Woo Bin me indicó que la esperara y después la llevara a casa- ella le mira desconfiada cómo puede saber si es verdad lo que el chico dice pero una llamada a su celular le aclara las dudas.

-Bueno- contesta

-Soy yo, deja que mi chofer te lleve, ya es demasiado tarde para que andes sola- la voz de Woo Bin es seria y a la vez amable así que sus palabras son una petición y una orden a la vez, y ese gesto la hacen sonreír _"tan protector como siempre"_ piensa –De acuerdo y gracias- por fin responde, antes de colgar Woo Bin habla nuevamente –Descansa amiga, mañana hablaremos- ella no puede evitar sonreír nuevamente él es un buen y lindo chico –De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces, amigo- y termina la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coloca su celular en el tocador y se mira en el espejo, su cabello aun chorrea gotas de agua, y el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo podría ser el más anhelado sueño de cualquier chica no se ha molestado en vestirse apenas cubierto con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, las gotas de agua recorren su bien formado torso desnudo y se pierden mientras se deslizan cuesta abajo en su pecho, el ajeno a la tan cadente imagen que produce con el solo hecho de estar sami desnudo tiene la mirada perdida su mente no ha dejado de pensar en cómo demonios hará que Ji Young se dé cuenta que siente algo más por Ga Eul que una inocente amistad, golpea con la palma de su mano la madera del tocador y unas gotas cayendo sobre la misma le hacer recordar que acaba de salir de la ducha, toma unos bóxer pequeños y se los pone, generalmente duerme solo con ellos pero el aire que se cuela por la ventana abierta de su habitación le advierte que la noche será fresca por lo que se dirige nuevamente a su guardarropa busca una camiseta o algo que le deje descansar cómodo, mira sin mirar sus cajoneras y descubre en el tercero su camiseta de Hockey la toma y la desliza sobre su cuerpo, da unos pasos y se tumba sobre la cama, está cansado de pensar toda la noche, pero cuando alza su brazo y lo lleva a su rostro como un relámpago un recuerdo llega a su mente la palea de Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo por Jan Di

[…]

_-Dilo una vez más… ¡¿Quién es qué?- grito Jon Pyo enfurecido a Ji Hoo mientras le daba otro puñetazo más, ¡y pensar que iba a ser un tranquilo juego de hockey!_

_-No estaba mal solo para jugar- le contesto con desdén Ji Hoo, será imbécil para expresarse así de Jan Di._

_-¿De verdad quieres morir?-grito Jon Pyo mientras que a Ji Hoo le costaba hablar por los golpes y la sangre -Además eso que te importa ella ya no tiene nada que ver contigo- miro fijamente a Jon Pyo, eso… era verdad -Lo tiene- respondió Jon Pyo -Incluso si no lo tiene lo tiene, hijo de perra- afirmo y siguió golpeándolo, Woo Bin le hizo una seña a Yi Jung y les separaron a ese paso, pronto lo iba a matar._

_-Si lastimas a Geum Jan Di, sin importar que seas mi amigo te matare, entendiste- decía Jun Pyo mientras lo alejaban de un muy acabado Ji Hoo pero éste arremetió -Debiste decirlo desde el principio- ¿acaso la idiotez se podía pescar como un resfriado? esto no podía ser, él muy ca…-¿Ves?, no puedes dejarla ir ¿cierto?- él muy descarado sonreía y se limpiaba la sangre -¡Ves que bueno habría sido si lo hubieses dicho honestamente!, No habría habido necesidad de que hiciera esto- finalizo con una estúpida sonrisa irónica Go Jun Pyo se levantó molesto y se marchó, Yi Jung y Woo Bin se acerca a ayudar al sinvergüenza ese -Elegiste una estrategia muy fuerte- muy cierto -¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- no puedo evitar preguntar Woo Bin "somos hermanos…" pensó _

Y AHÍ ESTABA LA RESPUESTA, entonces como si de un milagro se tratase su cerebro se ilumina y la más grande e infalible idea se le ocurre "CELOS", hacer que Yi Joung sienta celos ¿pero de quien? Bien pues si Jun Pyo sintió de Ji Hoo podría suceder que Yi Joung sintiera celos por él -Tendré que sacrificarme- canturrea alegremente mientras bosteza el sueño le vence

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cuando uno de verdad quiere a alguien, tiene miedo de herir sus sentimientos, es por eso que… él huyó… entonces el realmente la amaba ¿tal vez aun le ame?- estos pensamientos no podía alejarlos de su mente por mas que se esforzara, Ga Eul no podía olvidar aquellas palabras, caminaba cabizbaja, su mirada perdida y con sus ojos apagados por la tristeza que inundaba su corazón, venia tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percato en qué momento llego a la salida de su colegio, apenas registraba algunas palabras de los estridentes gritos de las chicas a su alrededor y que estaban causando tremendo alboroto en la salida del colegio, unos comentarios lo bastante lanzados fueron los que la regresaron a la realidad -Ya viste que guapo- parece un príncipe, ¿quién será?... ¿por quién crees que venga?... no lo sé pero yo le hago compañía- ese y otros comentarios a un mas rojos eran escuchados, pero lo que nunca se espero fue oír esa voz gritando su nombre.

-Ga Eul!- le llamó recargado en el cofre de su coche cual exquisito modelo Woo Bin le esperaba (Y hay que ser sinceras y decir que es más guapo que un modelo) -¡Hola niña!- fue el simple saludo que le dirigió, se quito las gafas negras que tenia puesta y camino hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió todas las chicas se quedaron asombradas al ver con la familiaridad que la trataba -Woo… Woo Bin sunbae? Que hace aquí?- ¡qué hacía él ahí! eso si que nunca se lo espero, y menos lo siguiente.-

-¡¿Qué? No puedo venir a recoger a mi mejor amiga?- pregunto con fingida inocencia- ella solo lo miro con recelo y una creciente alegría -ok ok, me descubriste- Respondió él al tiempo que sonreirá

-jajaja, tu cara es un poema Ga Eul deberías de ver la duda que se pinta en tu cara, tranquila ahora vámonos necesito hablar contigo- ella alza una ceja con incredulidad –Anda, que todo va a estar bien tengo el plan perfecto para que domes a la fiera…- ella sonríe al tiempo que acepta el brazo que le ofrece –De acuerdo latoso ¿y adónde vamos?-. -Tú solo sígueme- le dice mientras abre la puerta del auto.

No pude evitar sonreír me dio mucha risa la cara que puso mi ahora mejor amiga con un susurro que no alcance a entender, la subí al carro, y después de hacer lo mismo emprendí el camino al restaurant de avena mientras le explicaba el plan.

-Los hombres somos muy orgullosos pero completamente débiles cuando… - Ahora comienza todo…

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"_Y llegó el día en que el riesgo de permanecer bien abrigado en el capullo era más doloroso que el requerido para florecer."_

Anaïs Nin


	3. Comencemos

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS.

¿QUÉ TANTO PUEDE SOPORTAR GA EUL? DESCUBRAMOSLO JUNTAS, EN ESTA CAPI LOS CELOS PASAN A SER ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, QUE PODRA MAS LOS CELOS O EL ORGULLO POR FAVOR PASEN A LEER, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ESPERA TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

**Chicas de verdad no saben cómo les agradecemos el que no dejen esta historia y que cada vez les gusta mas, para nosotras esos es lo mas padre por que es lo que nos lleva a continuar, así que muchas gracias RAYMAR, Ana, Elizabeth Lemmont, camii, angellycal, , Lily, Silverymoon11, y a todas las que nos han puesto en alertas.**

SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJAMOS ESTE CAP.

Notas:

Escrito en 3ra y 1ra persona (Woo Bin)

_Recuerdos _

-Diálogos –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comencemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando el Orgullo grita, es que el amor calla_

_Peter Ustinov_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Ga Eul llevaba ya un rato limpiando la misma mesa, todo lo que Woo Bin le dijo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

_-Los hombres somos muy orgullosos pero completamente débiles cuando… -el silencio que se hizo aun cuando duro apenas algunos segundos para Ga Eul fue eterno -Cuando qué, dilo- apremio ella_

_-Tranquila ya voy,- sonrió él con burla -somos débiles cuando nos damos cuenta de que algo nos importa demasiado a tal grado que lo volvemos casi indispensable en nuestro día a día, y más aun cuando eso que apreciamos y es nuestro nos quiere ser arrebatado- la cara de la pelinegra era de completa duda._

_-Y que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo ella con sarcasmo -no creo que eso me ayude mucho o ¿sí?_

_-Haber…-Woo Bin suspiro-no te estoy hablando de algo material sino de alguien- al ver que ella lo iba a interrumpir continuó -shhh, aun no acabo, por ejemplo Joon Pyo grita como tonto a los 4 vientos lo que siente y que quiere a Jan Di -ella asintió y arremetio- pero él siempre ha sido explosivo- el sonrió antes de responder –Cierto, pero en un principio aun cuando le gustaba no lo expresaba así de claro- ella volvió a asentir -ahora aun cuando no lo hacía por orgullo ¿qué fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar?- Ga Eul lo pensó un momento mientras veía por la ventanilla del carro. _

_-Ji Hoo sunbae- susurro ella como si dudara de su respuesta, mientras miraba a Woo Bin y le veía sonreír mientras hablaba –De acuerdo, ¿entonces él…? Camina Ga Eul- ella volvió a hablar –¿Celos?- había dado en el clavo._

_-Exacto!, el sintió celos, y decidió hacer algo al respecto, aunque claro su impulsividad lo lleva a la estupidez pero ese es otro punto- hablo Wo Bin sonriente, ahora por fin la morena lo observaba con atención, y dijo -eso quiere decir que tu plan…- él sonrió mientras empezaba a estacionar el carro enfrente de la tienda de avena -Exactamente, ese es mi plan, conozco lo suficientemente bien a mi amigo, como para saber que causas grandes cosas en él pequeña, pero él y su tonto orgullo no lo dejan ver eso, yo seré aquel que lo haga darse cuenta de ese error- Ga Eul abrió los ojos más que impresionada -¿QUÉ?- ella gritó tan fuerte que obligo a Woo Bin a taparse los oídos -tranquila que aun quiero oír a las hermosas chicas que me hablen- ella solo rodo los ojos._

_-Mira Ga Eul es muy sencillo, tu solo me tienes que seguir la corriente, no pierdes nada y ganas mucho, velo también como una manera de hacernos más cercanos ¿no lo crees?- él se bajo del carro, se dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta mientras continuaba hablando -es la mejor carta que tenemos, no lo pienses solo hagámoslo, piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?– ella aun permanecía perpleja, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para subirse a su carro y salir a atender sus negocios y hablo desde el carro una vez más -te marco al rato bye girl!- _

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando registro que alguien le llamaba -Ga Eul!- la chica se sobresalto al ver a Ji Hoo enfrente de ella-sunbae.

-Estas bien?- ella solo asintió -Jan Di…, fui a su casa y había un letrero, en la tintorería- le explicaba mientras, esperaba a que reaccionara.

-Ahh!, si ella se cambio con su hermano, ahora viven en…-ella le escribió la dirección en un papelito, y se lo tendió con una sonrisa, el solo le agradeció con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Hacia rato que había salido de la tienda de avena, pero aun no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa así que decidió caminar un rato mas, cuando su teléfono sonó -Hola!- contesto con una sonrisa al ver el número.

-Por qué no me habías comentado que Jan Di se cambio, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando Ji Hoo me marcó y dijo que fuéramos a visitarla así que ahora me dirijo para haya, con todo el dolor de que mi mejor amiga no me lo contó, ¿lo puedes creer?- dijo con fingido resentimiento Woo Bin haciendo que Ga Eul se riera por eso.

-Jajaja, ¿como estas Woo Bin? yo muy bien gracias, y no te lo dije porque no había salido a tema, además me da gusto que la vayas a ver eso le dará mucho gusto a ella- le contesto con ternura.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo está bien ahora a nuestro asunto lo vamos a hacer-no sonó a una pregunta sino mas a una orden eso si con un tono de ternura

Ella sonrió por el tono que el uso y contesto -está bien pero no creo que funcione- se escucho como el bajaba del carro.

-Descuida funcionara- ella escuchó voces- bueno hermosa nos vemos pronto te hablo mañana para pasar a recogerte cuídate y espero ansioso el estar contigo adiós- ella se rio, pero aun así contesto- jajaja, estas con ellos verdad, bueno cuídate y nos vemos bye- y así colgó esperando que este loco plan funcionara y que su amigo tuviera razón.

-Bueno hermosa nos vemos pronto te hablo mañana para pasar a recogerte cuídate y espero ansioso el estar contigo adiós- escuche como se reía, y mientras terminaba la llamada Ji Hoo y Yo Joung me miraban con burla.

-Vaya una nueva conquista, después podrías presentármela, y quizá y…-lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, Yi Joung no iba a resistir hacer algún comentario, por mi despedida con Ga Eul, aun sin saber de quién se tratara, pero ahora todo daba inicio, la sorpresa sería enorme- Lo siento amigo, pero ella es muy especial, todo se dio de la nada, y no creo soltarla fácilmente además ya la conocen los dos- Ji Hoo me miro sorprendido, creo que él ya sospechaba algo y por la sonrisa que me dio supe que si y que me apoyaría -Pero después la invitare a que salga con nosotros para que sepan de quien hablo, ahora vayamos a ver a la mujer maravilla.

Vaya que fue dura la noche, el departamento en que vivían Jan Di y su hermano, era en verdad deprimente, pero lo peor fue ver llegar a la bruja, y lo que le dijo a ella y hasta a nosotros nos toco, pero como si eso fuera a impedir que siguiéramos siendo sus amigos. Escuche sonar mi celular, sacándolo del bolsillo de mi pantalón -Abre estoy afuera- Ji Hoo lo sabía, no tardaría mucho en darse esta plática.

Después de que nos trajeran el té lo solté sabía que él no hablaría primero -Sí, es ella- él me miro seriamente mientras encajaba las cejas esperando lo de más –De acuerdo, realmente no sucede lo que le insinué sucedía a Ji Young- sonreí y continúe -tú me diste la idea, que mejor plan que los celos aunque espero yo no terminar con la cara partida- él sonrió de lado -de acuerdo te ayudare, es hora de que por fin se dé cuenta, viene en camino, estaba pensando que podríamos, arreglar el departamento de Jan Di y ahí podrías empezar con tu plan-justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Vaya empezó la reunión sin mí, y bien cuál es el plan?, que haremos por la mascota del F4- es verdad, ese fue el titulo que le pusimos, ja que irónico ella fue la que nos termino adiestrando.

-Pues Ji Hoo, propone, que arreglemos su departamento para que no se vea tan acabado, ni deprimente- el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -perfecto, ¿podrías quizá pedirle consejos a tu chica misteriosa?- de reojo vi como Ji Hoo sonreía y entonces soltó como una bomba -Habrá también que pedirle ayuda a Ga Eul- Yi Joung estaba por sacar su teléfono cuando Ji Hoo continuo -por que no le marcas Woo Bin, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro le pides consejo a tu chica, y nos ayuda la mejor amiga- yo solo lo mire sorprendió, si será el muy cabron, por lo menos me debió decir "agua va"

-¿QUÉ?, Ga… Ga Eul es tu chica?- la mano de mi mejor amigo estaba apretada en un puño, no se me aventó encima de milagro.

-No te diste cuenta- sonreirá con sorna mientras hablaba -cuando nos dijo que ya la conocíamos, y que era especial, solo dos chicas que conocemos que no sean nuestras unnies, cumplen con esas características- el muy maldito seguía con su cinismo, creo que era hora de que yo interviniera o terminaría mandándome a la tumba para ciertas cosas Ji Hoo actuaba a lo bestia y esta era una de ellas.

-Sí, es ella, simplemente la comencé a tratar mas, y pues… bueno me engancho aun no por completo pero se ha vuelto especial, es decir no es mi novia aun- un destello de alvio apareció en los ojos de él –aunque espero que pronto lo sea ¿no te molesta verdad Yi Joung?, recuerdo que tú me dijiste que ella nunca entraría en el estereotipo de tu chica- el solo apretó la mandíbula y respiro profundamente antes de contestarme en un tono bastante serio, sino fuera lo que soy, de seguro me intimidaría la mirada que me estaba echando.

-No me importa, pero… cuando se convirtió en tu tipo de chica?- sonreí de lado, claro que te importaba amigo mío y yo haría que lo admitieras.

-Pues no lo sé simplemente paso…, así que ahora le voy a hablar para que mañana mismo arreglemos el departamento.- Saque mi celular y marque su número, Yi Joung seguía con los puños apretados, y el muy descarado de Ji Hoo solo sonreía, me concentre al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga del otro lado.

-Hola hermosa disculpa que te llame tan tarde ¿te desperté?- el gran Casanova estaba que no podía del coraje, pero su orgullo no lo iba a dejar decir nada lo sé -Oye, mañana queremos arreglar el departamento de Jan Di y ya que tú la conoces mejor que nadie, ¿nos ayudarías?..., perfecto paso por ti mañana para que nos acompañes a comprar las cosas…, si…, de acuerdo vuelve a dormir descansa- colgué y me asombre de ver al Casanova dándome la espalda, eso solo quería decir que estaba más que enojado -dice que si mañana pasare temprano por ella, vamos a comprar todo los 4 y…-pero Ji Hoo me interrumpió.

-No puedo ir a comprar las cosas nos vemos en casa de Jan Di a las 10, pero… vayan ustedes dos con ella-ambos lo volteamos a ver sorprendidos.

-De acuerdo paso por ti ¿Yi Joung?- él se tardo en contestarme, cuando por fin se volteo su cara no expresaba nada lo cual quería decir, que su orgullo había ganado otra batalla, y me sonrió sínicamente -No, te preocupes, ve recógela, y nos vemos en la tienda igual necesitaremos los dos autos, ahora me voy tengo una hermosa dama esperándome en el estudio, los veo mañana adiós- y se fue sin decir una palabra.

-Pudiste avisarme qué harías lo que hiciste ¿y si me mata?- le reclame a Ji Hoo que terminaba su té y se ponía de pie.

-Sera más fácil, para ti ya que ella es más perceptiva y seguramente cooperara- solo asentí -pero con él- señalo con la mirada él mirando hacia donde Yi Joung había salido -necesitaras todo el armamento, Jun Pyo es impulsivo pero Yi Jung, prefiere su orgullo- y con esto último se marcho.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, ahora sí que me iban a gritar -¿Si?- pregunte con precaución.

-Me puedes explicar porque me despertaste a mitad de la noche-si era ella y estaba enojada me lo dijo cuando hable con ella hace rato.

-Pues porque, queremos hacer algo por tu amiga y además, era el momento perfecto por que Yi Joung, estaba aquí, y si hubieras visto lacara que puso-comencé a platicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que fuimos a visitar a Jan Di, hasta este momento, ella solo escucho con atención.

-Maldita bruja, mira que prohibirles algo a ustedes ahh- sonreí, mi mejor amiga era todo un caso.

-Te platico de las reacciones de Yi Joung y a ti lo que te preocupa es lo que esa bruja nos dijo, no bueno eres única eh!- ella se quedo en silencio -sigues ahí?- pregunte preocupado.

-Sí pero… que quieres que diga, quizá te equivocaste y malinterpretaste las cosas no crees?-no puede evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.

-Jajaja, no como crees, Ga Eul lo conozco perfectamente, y sé que todo va muy bien así que ahora a continuar mañana tu solo sígueme la corriente, paso por ti temprano de acuerdo, hasta mañana descansa.

-Hasta mañana Woo Bin, muchas gracias por todo, no puede haber encontrado un mejor amigo gracias!-de acuerdo era la primera vez que una mujer lograba que me sonrojara, lo bueno es que no la tenía enfrente, solo sonreí apenado- Y tú la mía Ga Eul, hasta mañana pequeña.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que temprano, y traes una cara de sueño que no puedes con ella- Ga Eul sonreía, mientras manejábamos hacía la tienda, de materiales.

-No sé cómo puedes, traer esa energía a estas horas- ella solo sonrió mas, ah sí, pues ahora vería, por burlarse de mí -y dime, ya estas lista para que te conquiste en frente de Yi Jung- su sonrisa se borro se su rostro igual que el color -jajajaja, que paso con la energía y esa sonrisa de burla, se te apago, jajajaja, auch!- ella me dio un manotazo en el brazo, claro que no me dolió pero era divertido verla sufrir -tranquila, todo saldrá bien-entramos al estacionamiento, y ahí vi el carro de mi amigo-ahí esta lista?- tome su mano para tranquilizarla, estaba temblando -todo va a salir bien- le dije y me dije.

Me baje del auto, para abrirle la puerta a ella, consciente de que todo el tiempo el nos observaba, le tendí la mano, para ayudarla a bajar, pero aun así no la solté, la cara de Yi Jung paso de furia a frialdad en un segundo, para después sonreír con cinismo y cagarla de la mejor manera.

-Vaya, que buena te ha salido Ga Eul y yo que pensé, que te gustaba alguien más, pero bueno…-le iba a reclamar su estupidez cuando sentí el apretón de mano de ella.

-Y que si así es, soy libre, de salir con quien quiera, además si esa persona no me quiere, y no soy nada para él, puedo salir con alguien más, alguien que me haga sentir especial, y si Woo Bin y yo nos conocemos y tratamos mas no veo cual sea el problema, al final es su amigo y no creo que le moleste que el salga por fin con una chica decente o ¿sí? sunbae-le dijo sonriendo cálidamente para romper la tención, ella era increíble, nadie mejor para mi amigo, y de eso yo me encargaría-por qué no mejor nos apuramos Jan Di llega a su casa a las 10 después de repartir el periódico-y me jalo de la mano, de la misma manera que tomo a Yi Joung por el brazo y lo jalo igual al interior de la tienda.

-No puedo creer que llamaran a alguien para bajar las cosas, si serán…-nos dijo Ga Eul a los tres después de que unos de mis hombres terminar de poner las cosas afuera de la casa de Jan Di, los tres solo la observamos con cara de claro -bueno no importa Jan Di estará feliz-

No faltaba nada para que llegara, nos colocamos junto a las cosas para esperarla, y Yi Jung no queriendo la cosa, se coloco en medio de los dos, yo solo sonreí, igual que Ji Hoo, me iba a mover, cuando escuchamos los pasos de los hermanos Geum.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto el pequeño, todos nos reímos de sus reacciones, yo respondí-Jan Di, es el regalo para tu nueva casa.

Ji Hoo se acerco a ella y sin preguntarle le dijo que se fueran a dar una vuelta, le dio su teléfono y le dijo que les llamaríamos cuando todo estuviera listo, y así la encamino a las escaleras.

Nos metimos al departamento con las cubetas de pintura, tomamos todos una brocha, pero Ga Eul y yo nos reímos, de que escogimos los dos un rodillo, logrando una mueca de parte del Casanova.

-Preparados!-pregunto Yi Jung todos nos reímos-Comencemos!- dijimos los cuatro Ga Eul y yo nos volteamos a la misma pared y empezamos no solo con la remodelación sino con los celos hacía Yi Jung.

Cada vez que podía me acercaba a ella, para susurrarle cosas al oído, daba la impresión de que era algo muy intimo pero lo verdad eran chistes tontos y alguno que otro comentario rojo de mis conquistas pasadas para lograr que se sonrojara, de reojo podía ver como Yi Jung ardía de los celos, su mayor muestra fue cuando en lugar de darle a un clavo le dio a la pared por poco y hace un hoyo solo dejo una marca pero el golpe seco fue lo que nos hizo voltear.

-Lo siento, vamos a pintar o no?- su expresión cambio a una más relajada, los celos eran innegables, y el solo los trataba de ocultar.

Yi Jung estuvo un rato junto a ella, ambos estuvieron pintando el marco de la ventana, mientras que se echaban miradas romanticas, pero era hora de volver al plan maestro tome un poco de pintura con la brocha y la pase por la mejilla de Ga Eul haciéndola pegar un grito y que se volteara con la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero yo la evite, y se puso a perseguirme por el departamento, causando la risa de todos por las maniobras que hacia al tratar de alcanzarme, bueno… no de todos.

-Y bien a qué hora piensan dejar de jugar tenemos que acabar luego se coquetean en privado-y ahí estaba la clave que Ga Eul necesitaba para darse cuenta de que el plan era genial.

-Tienes razón sunbae, ya falta poco- nos pusimos a trabajar, después de que acabamos, Ji Hoo le marco a Jan Di y su hermano, fue por ellos, y a los 20 min ya estaban de regreso, la cara de los dos era de alegría inmensa, nunca habíamos hecho esto por nadie pero Jan Di lo merecía.


	4. Indiferencia

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS.

¿Qué tanto le importa Ga Eul a Yi Joung? Descubramos la respuesta, los celos están funcionando.

**Muchas gracias ****aa todas y cada una uds por dejarnos reviews, alertas, en fin todo eso que nos impulsa a escribir para uds muchas gracias chicas, así que les traemos el nuevo capitulo esperamos lo disfruten.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**De Shanon17**

Hola chicas, me da mucho gusto saludarlas y agradecerles personalmente todos los comentarios y porras que nos han enviado para esta historia, también aprovecho para disculparme con ustedes por la demora en la actualización de la historia, lamentablemente por problemas personales de salud tuve que alejarme de este mi más grande vicio y por mi causa la actualización no se realizó antes como teníamos previsto, una disculpa espero esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

**Chisa** amiga muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y cariño, gracias por tu comprensión pero sobre todo por tu amistad. Continuemos con más ánimo y alegría.

**Shanon17**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**De Chisa Nagareboshi**

Chicas yo se nos retrasamos pero como les explica **Shanon** la razón fue por causas mayores, su salud era lo primero y lo más importante, yo se que ustedes lo entenderán, también yo me quiero disculpar por que desde hace unos días ella ya me había mandado lo que era suyo, y yo pues… no había subido ya el capitulo, en el que tanto esfuerzo ponemos para ustedes, discúlpenme pero había estado un poco, mmm apagada pero bueno eso no importa aquí está este capítulo para ustedes con todo nuestro cariño.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Redacción en 1ra (la perspectiva de Ji Young) y 3ra persona.**

**Conversación tomada del cap.: 19 **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿INDIFERENCIA?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se dice que el enamorado no ve, porque la pasión le ciega; yo afirmo que los indiferentes son los que no ven, porque les ciega la indiferencia _

_Ángel Ganivet_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Indiferencia sentimiento o actitud de desinterés o apatía hacia alguna cosa o persona, sí conocía el significado es más alguna vez lo busco en el diccionario por eso estaba tan seguro que por aquella chica solo sentía indiferencia… se suponía porque ella era una chica tonta que no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que él cortejaba es mas ni siquiera tenía alguna de las cualidades que a él le gustaban, entonces ¿Por qué demonios no soportaba mirarla junto a Woo Bin? ¿Por qué diablos sentía la sangre hervir cuando ella le sonreía o jugueteaba tontamente con a aquel imbécil que se decía llamar su amigo? Apretó sus puños quizás por vigésima ves en el día estaba arto de ver a esos dos coqueteando y tonteando como dos críos de instituto es que acaso no pensaban en lo ridículos que se veían bueno de Ga Eul no le sorprendía después de todo era una chiquilla de instituto pero de Woo Bin de su amigo, su camarada, de su hermano era inaudito.

¡Tenia que salvarlo de semejante ridiculez antes de que alguien más viera la locura en la que estaba cayendo su amigo! Y con este superfluo argumento Yi Joung se auto convenció de qué ese era el motivo por la molestia que sentía de verlos juntos porque nada, en verdad absolutamente nada tenía que ver en su molestia el hecho de que Ga Eul le gustase un poquito.

Por lo que escupió sin miramientos palabras que no pensó -¿Y bien a qué hora piensan dejar de jugar? tenemos que acabar luego se coquetean en privado- Pero cuando sus labios soltaron aquellas palabras automáticamente al ver como ella le sonreía tanto a Woo Bin algo muy dentro de él, una vocecilla muy dentro le dijo DETENLOS pero una vez cumplido su cometido no supo qué hacer por lo que guardo silencio un segundo, grave error.

-Tienes razón sunbae, pero ya falta poco- y ahí estaba lo que le faltaba a Yi Joung una sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en el rostro de Ga Eul y sobre su hombro de la antes mencionada una protectora mano de Woo Bin.

¡Demonios! Mil veces demonios por esas corrientes eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo, y que no son más que los impulsos de su cuerpo por moverse y meterse entre esos dos para que no estén un minuto más cerca uno del otro, pero estos impulsos no son para nada Celos, de eso se auto convence por encima vez, pero cuando su cerebro alcanza a registrar algunas de las palabra de Woo Bin –Tranquilo hermano te prometo que terminaremos nuestro trabajo- él tiene que morderse su lengua antes de hablar y no empezar a gritar –Hagan lo que quieran- suelta con fingida indiferencia y decide trasladarse al otro extremo de la habitación para tranquilizarse pero dado el tamaño del lugar, la distancia no parece ayudarle.

Con soda en mano y un humor que podría derretir el ártico sale por la pequeña puerta de la también excesiva pequeña casa de Jan Di, abre la lata y da apenas tres sorbos cuando a sus oído llega una risueña risa de Ga Eul acompañada por la de aquel imbécil que hace al menos dos horas antes podía llamar hermano, una risa más y es todo lo que puede soportar arroja con furia aquella lata, la sed se ha ido pero en este preciso instante una botella entera de whisky no caería nada mal, explota sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos lo vigilan silenciosamente.

Tras su espalda una voz se escucha -¿Todo bien Yi Joung?- pregunta con aparente y autentica preocupación Ji Hoo, quien le mira sereno mientras da un sorbo a la bebida que tiene en mano.

-Todo bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- responde él sin poder evitar que su voz se escuche unas cuantas decimas más alta de lo normal

-Por cómo has arrojado aquella lata- arremete Ji Hoo mientras con la mirada le señala la pobre lata mallugada victima de su enojo, arrinconada en una esquina de la azotea.

Responde con lo que Ji Hoo puede calificar como gruñido muy típico de Jun Pyo pero no de aquél que tiene frente a sus ojos y por un minuto la idea de carcajearse le parece deliciosamente tentadora pero cuando mira a los ojos de Yi Joung una vez más se da cuenta que su amigo por primera vez la está pasando muy mal él mejor que nadie conoce la sensación de los celos, pero esto es algo que el más grande playboy de Corea tiene que enfrentar para alcanzar su felicidad por lo que una ayudadita no se le niega a nadie. ¿Cierto?

-Parece que esta vez Woo Bin va en serio- dice aun con la mirada de Yi Joung sobre él, y la furia que se plasma en los ojos de su amigo es una imagen que bien vale la pena fotografiar y guardar como tesoro en su bóveda personal "celos malditos y benditos celos" piensa con una media sonrisa en los labios, pero continua y da el tiro de gracia –parece feliz además se ven bien juntos ¿no crees?- y el rostro de Yi Joung dice todo lo que las palabras en su boca no.

Un silencio incomodo se posesionó de la situación Yi Joung miraba a través de la puerta abierta desde afuera a los dos aludidos del tema de conversación, y sin ser consciente sus ojos demostraban su furia, apretó sus puños fuertemente cuando observó como Woo Bin deslizó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Ga Eul sus dedos para limpiar algo de pintura sobre su rostro. Aquella era una suave caricia que reafirmaba lo que Ji Hoo había mencionado segundos antes Woo Bin se veía feliz y maldita sea tenía que admitirlo, admitir que Ga Eul al lado de su amigo se veía bien.

Pero a él… qué diablos… -Lo que tu digas- fue su escueta respuesta para Ji Hoo después de largos minutos de silencio, mientras éste le miraba fijamente aun –Solo espero que realmente sea como tu digas- dijo él -¿En serio?- cuestionó Ji Hoo.

-Sí, espero que realmente vaya en serio- continuo hablando mientras seguía mirando atentamente a Woo Bin y Ga Eul –Porque ella es una tonta chica virgen, que se enamora totalmente- sus palabras eran serias y pausadas al igual que su mirada, inconscientemente su mirada deja ver su melancolía –Una tonta chica de dulce corazón y que lo entrega- esto último lo dijo tan bajo como un susurro que Ji Hoo debió esforzarse para escucharle.

Ga Eul podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Yi Joung sobre ella, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba esa sensación además la actitud que este había demostrado por la amistad que había nacido entre ella y Woo Bin habían hecho que sintiera nuevamente esperanzas ella podía ser despistada e inocente con respecto a algunas cosas pero hasta alguien como ella podía reconocer los celos y celos es lo que había demostrado ese Casanova.

Por eso ahora como siempre solía hacer, en la distancia lo observaba detenidamente por largos minutos en silencio, de alguna manera le encantaba mirar su espalda la silueta de sus hombros, disfrutaba mirar como sus cabellos se movían y ver sus labios curvearse cuando sonreía pero cuando era una risa verdadera no esa fría y calculadora sonrisa que montaba cuando ligaba, pero… tenía que admitir que todo de él le encantaba, incluso le encantaba ver sus ojos crispados por la ira o apagados por la tristeza, la firmeza de ellos cuando estaba decidido o la luz cuando estaba ilusionado. Esos ojos que eran su mundo y adoraba y aunque Yi Joung no lo admitiera ella le había mostrado todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

-Deja de mirarlo así o se dará cuenta de nuestra pequeña mentira- dijo Woo Bin cerca de su oído, su cuerpo se paralizó al escucharlo no se imaginó tremendo susto –Me asustaste- replicó ella al tiempo que suavemente le golpeaba con el codo en su abdomen -¿Siempre, eres así de silencioso?- le cuestionó con fingido enojo mientras él solo sonreía –A veces, es algo que mi herencia me ha impuesto- respondió con media sonrisa le costaba admitir que esa era una de las cualidades que a veces no le gustaba poseer.

-Deja de mirarlo así o se dará cuenta que sigues hasta los huesos por él, y aunque es importante e imprescindible para nuestro plan la existencia de dicho sentimiento no es importante que en este momento seas tan evidente cariño- expuso Woo Bin en tono cariñoso y de manera divertida lo que provocó que Ga Eul sonriera alegremente "tierno y caballeroso" pensó ella pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

La abrazo tiernamente y se acerco lo suficientemente cerca para hablarle al oído -Ahora cariño que te parece si hablamos de nuestro siguiente paso…- y mientras Woo Bin hacia todos sus actos con saña y alevosía para que Ji Young lo mirara cosa que había conseguido por completo, nuestro Casanova esta terriblemente confundido y enfadado con respecto a todas las desconocidas y agradables sensaciones que surgían en él y con las que batallaba.

Tres horas después con un agotador cansancio reflejado en sus cuerpos disfrutaban de una amena charla con todos sus amigos en la ahora decente y habitable mini casa de Jan Di sentados en una mesa disfrutaban de los deliciosos y excesivamente caros platillos que habían comprado los chicos del F4 para celebrar, la tensión también era parte del ambiente con una Jae Kyung, una Jan Di, un Jun Pyo y un Ji Hoo reunidos en un espacio de apenas 4 por 6 metros era demasiado asfixiante (pero esa es otra historia) por lo que la siempre alegre Ga Eul propuso jugar un rato

"Verdad o castigo" el simple pero divertido juego de plebeyos (perdón nos salió lo Tamaki de OHHC) que podía hacerte sonrojar hasta morir o elegir y cumplir los más absurdos castigos que a tus amigos se les ocurra por el simple hecho de mantener a salvo tus más grandes y vergonzosos secretos. Para los flamantes chicos del F4 el juego les pareció divertido y en medio de risas y sonrojos entre preguntas y preguntas algunas verdades se colaron.

-¿Woo Bin-Sunbae si los F4 fueran chicas con quien te gustaría casarte?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro Jan Di.

-Si a mí también me daría mucha curiosidad eso jaja- contesto muy sonriente Ga Eul. Provocando que los otros tres chicos se ahogaran y con su vino, y soltaran una risa socarrona.

-¿Que?- pregunto Woo Bin con una sonrisa incrédula, pero divertida.

-¿Quién seria eh!-le pregunto Ga Eul sonriendo aun mas

-Ni hablar. No, ninguno de ellos. No quiero.-dijo fingiendo indignación- Un engreído y egoísta, un ermitaño y un mujeriego de frio corazón- los tres chicos lo escuchaban serios- ¿Quieres que pase toda mi vida con un Casanova, o alguno así?- le pregunto serio a las chicas- ja prefiero que me manden a un convento de monjas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le pregunto Yi Joung, pero no pudo contestar-¿Engreído, egoísta?-le pregunto con mirada amenazante, Jun Pyo-¿Ermitaño?-muy serio y amenazante Ji Hoo pregunto-¿Casanova de frio corazón?-muy indignado su mejor amigo concluyo.

Woo Bin noto la situación en la que se había metido, y levanto las manos en muestra de paz-hey, hey tranquilos-gritaba mientraslos chicos se levantaban y se le acercaban.

Aquella respuesta provocaron risas y gritos en las chicas y una pizca de molestia en los chicos aludidos pero que con pequeños pero certeros y dolorosos golpes los chicos consiguieron su ansiada venganza pero mientras casi todo parecía alegría y burlas en la mente de Ga Eul aquellas palabras se grabaron y se repetían una y otra vez "Casanova de frio corazón" cuanta verdad decían aquellas palabras, y aunque le doliese tenía que admitirla.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, tal vez este tonto juego solo haría que se rompiera más su ingenuo corazón, porque ese chico guapo que se encontraba sentado junto a ella a apenas un metro nunca nunca había demostrado algo más que no fuera aprecio por ella pero amor… amor nunca porque quizás ese chico no supiera que es ese sentimiento.

Agacho su mirada las lagrimas querían escapar, se levantó y excuso con ir al sanitario, tan preocupada estaba por ocultar su dolor que no sintió el peso de la mirada de Yi Joung sobre ella podría ser que Woo Bin fuera un buen amigo y un buen observador pero nadie, nadie como él había aprendido a leer el bello rostro de Ga Eul ni el mismo entendía las razones no podía comprender porque era capaz de identificar cuando aquella chica le necesitaba.

No comprendía porque sus ojos la buscaban si ni siquiera estaba cerca de tener un buen cuerpo que le atrajese, porque se calmaba con solo verla sonreír, porque cuando ella tan solo se movía sus ojos la buscaban, no, no entendía porque si aquella chiquilla le era indiferente.

-Esto no tenia precio, la "indiferencia" que trataba de aparentar mi mejor amigo, era tan divertida- pensaba el príncipe Song después de haberse recuperado de la "paliza" que recibió por haber dicho la verdad sobre sus amigos

-Bueno, bueno ya continuemos-dije al ver a Ga Eul regresar a su lugar, le sonreí, aunque la vi un poco extraña, pero decidí cambiar eso veamos si de verdad eres muy indiferente amigo- bien me toca Ga Eul…- la mira pícaramente para que entendiera mis intenciones-¿Cuál es el nombre del joven que te a podido robar el corazón?- me miro con los ojos abiertos, y abrió los labios dispuesta a contestar algo, cuando disimuladamente, negué y me señale la cabeza, ella lo entendió de inmediato yo sonreí era única- y bien dime quien es ese chico para saber si tendré problemas-

-Eso no te lo pienso decir- y mientras decía eso, se paro y se arrodillo junto a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla Jae Kyung de inmediato, empezó a hacer burla- UUUUUUU, Ga Eul solamente tenias que decir que era Woo Bin, aun que claro quizá y querías darle un beso- todos comenzamos a reír el único que no fue Yi Joung y lo demostró de inmediato.

-Bueno ya basta- todos, me observaban sorprendidos, pero no lo pude evitar en el momento en el que vi a Ga Eul acercarse a mi amigo empecé a ver todo obscuro-digo, ya es tarde, y mañana hay que trabajar e ir a la escuela.

-Yi Joung sunbae, tiene razón-Gracias Jan Di me salvaste pensé aliviado- no es que los quiera correr pero…

Todos asintieron, y empezamos a despedirnos y a salir de ahí, quería irme y no pensar en ese par mas- bueno Ga Eul te llevo a tu casa-escuche, como mi amigo le decía a Ga Eul, ella solo asintió, no me quise ni despedir, me subí a mi auto, y arranque como llegue a mi casa no lo sé, pero si se que reventaba del coraje, pensando en eso me dormí.

Me desperté, con un humor gris, aun no podía borrar lo que paso ayer, y para colmo tenía que recoger unas cosas mas de mi taller, mientras siguiera lastimado de la mano no podría trabajar. Estaba guardando las ultimas cosas en una caja cuando encontré los calentadores que Ga Eul, me regalo en agradecimiento por nuestra cita falsa, no pude evitar verlos con nostalgia y que una sonrisa aflorara, me los puse y sentí la calidez no solo de estos sino también de pensar en la persona que me los regalo, ¿hasta cuándo podría seguir con mi indiferencia?


	5. Amenaza

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS.

¿Qué tanto le importa Ga Eul a Yi Joung? Descubramos la respuesta, los celos están funcionando.

**Muchas gracias a todas y cada uno y una uds por dejarnos reviews, alertas, en fin todo eso que nos impulsa a escribir para uds muchas gracias chicas, así que les traemos el nuevo capítulo esperamos lo disfruten.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**De Chisa Nagareboshi**

Queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras, les escribo para ofrecerles una gran disculpa por mi ausencia, pero pase por una situación muy difícil y apenas me estoy recuperando tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, hace unos meses me entere que iba a ser mamá, aunque claro sin haberlo planeado, pero no importaba yo era muy feliz pero al poco tiempo… lo perdí, mi salud decayó, tanto física como mentalmente, ya hace 2 meses que mi salud está mejor pero apenas a principios de este mes gracias al apoyo de mi familia, amigos y mi novio, me he sentido con el ánimo para volver a empezar a retomar las actividades que me gustan y que me animan, así que les agradezco su comprensión en el por que nos hemos tardado tanto en actualizar, **Shanon** muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga de verdad gracias, y sabes que yo también siempre te apoyare.

Bueno sin más por el momento les dejamos aquí el nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado.

Besos.

**Chisa Nagareboshi**

**De Shanon17**

Nuestras vidas han dado giros tan inesperados y dolorosos que nos dejaron confusas y llenas de heridas algunos eventos fueron dolorosos y difíciles de superar, otros nos llevaron a tomar decisiones demasiado fuertes, que nos marcaron que recuperarnos de ellos nos tomará tiempo…

Son estos nuestros motivos en la demora de la publicación de este capítulo, nuestras más sinceras disculpas pero esperamos nos comprendan y sigan apoyando como hats este momento, gracias, mil gracias una vez más.

**Shanon17**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Redacción en 1ra (la perspectiva de Ji Young y Ga Eul) y 3ra persona.**

**Conversación tomada del cap.: 20 **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amenaza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Todo peligro pierde mucho de su amenaza cuando se han descubierto sus causas. _

_Konrad Lorenz_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ga Eul se encontraba tan concentrada tratando de moldear una pieza de cerámica que fue sorprendida por la voz de su profesora cuando con una sonrisa le hablo -Estás trabajando realmente duro- Ga Eul se rio un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que era muy evidente en su empeño pero contesto con la misma alegría y sinceridad que su profesora había hablado -Es porque quiero hacer algo decente.

-Bueno entonces me voy primero- le dijo la profesora mientras que las dos caminaban hacía la puerta, fue ahí cuando Ga Eul vio esa pieza pequeña de cerámica que colgaba de la bolsa de su maestra.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalándolo-¿Podría prestármelo?, parece sencillo, y quisiera hacer algo así de bonito- La maestra lo desamarro, y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos por algunos segundos mientras lo miraba en silencio antes de hablar.

-Esto es algo que hice hace mucho tiempo, y es muy especial para mí, y es verdad es muy sencillo, así que por su valor para mi te pido que me lo regreses completa- le dijo sonriendo mientras que se lo entregaba, Ga Eul solo sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

Al verla irse, se volvió a sentar en su lugar, a seguir con lo que anteriormente hacía, volviendo a sumergirse en sus actividades y estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando alguien entro a la habitación y la observaba detenidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ga Eul estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegue, ni siquiera me noto no supe si molestarme porque no me noto, o alegrarme de que le agrade tanto la alfarería que se concentra tanto, así que mejor decidí hacerme notar.

-Estas poniendo demasiada presión en tu muñeca- ella giro presurosamente entre asustada y sorprendida. Simplemente sonreí, y levante la mano a manera de saludo. Llevaba ya un rato, viendo las piezas hechas colocadas en los distintos anaqueles de la habitación, pero no había nada mas tentador que admirar y tocar que ella que no pude evitar que las ganas de acercarme a ella y tocarla me rebasaran, y encontré el pretexto perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas por la habitación, pero preferí no hacerle caso, quizá y se iba, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, trataba de concentrarme pero con él aquí era imposible, y justamente hizo aquello que nunca me espere, se acercó por mi espalda y tocó con mucha delicadeza mi muñeca, remarcando lo que me dijo cuando llego la doblaba mucho, su contacto hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, la sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de forma natural. Cuando se me ocurrió ver si lo que decía Woo Bin era cierto.

-Sunbae, ¿recuerda la bolsa que le di en San Valentín?- me voltee a ver su reacción, y el solo asintió tenso- y que usted la guardaría hasta que…-y ahí me interrumpió de golpe.

-¿La quieres de vuelta?, ¿has encontrado a esa persona?, es ¿Woo Bin?- solo levante los hombros juguetonamente.

-No lo sé, podría ser pero… ¿la tiene?

-No, lo sé entre tantos regalos que me dieron y no abrí quizá y este ahí tendrás que esperar a que saque la basura- asentí, y me voltee sonriendo es verdad se puso celoso, pero eso no evito que su respuesta fuera tosca y me lastimara un poco, deje de pensar en eso o me reiría en voz alta, y seguí trabajando sin imaginar que mi mundo se vendría abajo en segundos.

…

NO, no se la daría claro que no y menos para que se la dé a él, esa bolsa es mía, ella me la dio a mí. ALTO que es lo que estoy pensando yo no puedo estar con ella, pero en el momento que pensé en la pequeña posibilidad de que podría dársela simplemente… ah! no lo pude soportar.

Me acerque a ella de nuevo para platicar con ella cuando algo llamo mi atención…No… no puede ser ella no puede tener esto en su poder eso significaría…

-Esto…- ella volteo a ver de qué le hablaba – Ah!, es muy bonito ¿verdad?, y además sencillo, así que quiero intentar hacer uno igual- me dijo muy sonriente.

-Porque?,- me pregunto con cara de duda y susto.

- ¡Dime de donde lo sacaste!, Dímelo!- la ira me recorrió en ese instante.

-Me lo presto la profesora que enseña aquí- no espere a que dijera mas cuando salí a toda velocidad de ahí, necesitaba respirar y encontrarla YA, ¿Por qué ahora, por qué aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto no podía ser cierto ahora todo empezaba a aclararse, el mejor amigo de la maestra, que es alfarero y él había dicho la chica que no quiso lastimar "mi mejor amiga, con quién compartía mi taller"… y mientras observaba el lugar por donde él había desaparecido todo se aclaro, mientras tanto aun sostenía la pieza del rompecabezas en las manos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Imposible- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca antes de sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, al igual que sus ilusiones. Cha Eun Jae y So Yi Joung tenían un pasado uno que aun no acababa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, no podía ser con su amiga Jan Di ella tenía suficientes problemas con Joon Pyo como para aparte soportar los míos, así que solo tengo a una persona. Saco su teléfono y tecleo rápidamente un número en específico, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

-Woo Bin, ya no puedo más…- y ahí soltó todo el llanto que rogaba por salir.

Esto ya rozaba en lo ilógico, como es posible, que un clan tan inferior como los Don, se atrevan a querer enfrentarnos.

-Principe Song, tenemos que tomar una decisión, es hora de enseñarles porque somos quienes somos- me dijo mi mano derecha y guardaespaldas personal- además hay algo que…-su silencio me inquieto él no era de callar a menos que supiera que me iba a molestar demasiado.

-¡Que! habla Kyu Jong- le dije molesto.

-Pues, que el clan Don no nada más está tratando de hacer sus negocios de porquería en nuestro terrenos, sino que también amenazaron que si usted se oponía, iban a actuar en contra de la señorita Chu Ga Eul. Debe de ser por que los han visto juntos últimamente joven.

-¡QUE!, MALDITOS BASTARDOS!-pero no pude seguir insultándolos porque en ese momento mi celular sonó, lo iba a ignorar cuando vi el nombre de quien me llamaba, apenas conteste la voz de mi mejor amiga se quebró, al decir mi nombre.

-¿Estás bien?...- solo escuche "Woo Bin ya no puedo más" y después solo llanto algo había sucedió y algo muy malo, me necesitaba y pronto -¿dónde estás?...- escuela de alfarería, mi cerebro inmediatamente recordó la dirección -voy para allá- colgué el teléfono, y vi a mis hombres que me observaban con ojos de duda y en espera de mis órdenes- Escúchenme muy bien!, esos malditos si creen que por esa pobre amenaza, cederé están muy equivocados pero pagaran por su insolencia, quiero que me traigan al líder del clan pagaran muy caro el haberse metido conmigo, ahora me voy, ¡vamos que esperan! hagan lo que les ordene, en cuanto lo tengan me llaman- todos se estaban saliendo cuando detuve a Kyu Jong- espera Kyu Jong- deje que todos salieran y hable- no es normal que supieran de la cercanía que tengo ahora con Ga Eul- el solo asintió y hablo.

-Lo mismo había pensado yo señor, los únicos que lo sabemos son sus amigos del F4 y nosotros, ni su familia conoce esa relación, es por eso que lo que llegue a pensar y lo más grave es que es alguien de nuestro equipo, pero no lo quise mencionar enfrente de todos por eso dije lo que supuse que quizá y los hayan visto juntos, aunque esa también podría ser una posibilidad, pero muy poco probable, ya que usted antes ya ha pasado tiempo con otras mujeres y nunca había sucedido esto. - yo solo asentí.

-Si es alguno de los nuestros, tiene que ser alguien nuevo alguien que no conoce mucho de los clanes, por que darle la información de la señorita Ga Eul, aun clan tan inferior-

-Pues bien ese va a ser tu trabajo, investigar quién y por qué ahora me voy, ¡Ah y quiero a dos hombres de confianza que cuando Yi Joung o yo no estemos con ella, la vigilen de acuerdo!- el solo asintió y salió de ahí, yo tome mi saco y salí con dirección a buscarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No me podía mover ni siquiera un centímetro del lugar donde estaba sentada, llevaba el mismo rato sin poder controlar mi llanto, cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Ga Eul!, ¿estás bien?- Woo Bin se acerco a mí, yo solo lo abrace y seguí llorando un poco más, el me levanto sin decir una sola palabra y me saco de ahí, llegamos a su carro me subió, el arranco y a los minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de su casa.

-No, Woo… Bin… yo…- dije aun sollozando- shhhh, vamos a entrar y me platicas que ocurrió, no te preocupes mi madre y mis hermanas están de viaje con mi padre en España - el me ayudo a bajar, una vez adentro y con unas tazas de té enfrente, se me quedo viendo con una cara que decía claramente "habla".

-Simplemente que… ya no quiero seguir con nuestro plan- el me vio sorprendido- porque, que paso?- suspire para tomar valor y comencé a hablar.

Cuando termine de hablar, su cara era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba, era una cara que me decía que "lo siento, lo sabía", no podía ser… no podía creerlo él ya lo sabía y aun así me dio ánimos, me empujo y me ilusiono creyendo que Yi Joung podría algún día amarme.

-No puedo creerlo, tú… tú ya lo sabías verdad?- me levante y lo señale con el dedo acusadoramente y él por primera vez desde que lo conozco desvió la mirada -¡Contéstame Song Woo Bin¡ ¿lo sabías no es verdad, y aun así me incitaste a hacer todo este circo?, ¿Por qué?, habla!

-No puedo creer, que le hayas hecho creer, que me darías el regalo de San Valentín a mí- este me estaba tomando el pelo.

-No me cambies el tema!- el suspiro, y me indico que me sentara yo lo hice.

-¿Es una amenaza?- pregunte pícaramente mientras ella levantaba una ceja de manera desesperada-Si yo sabía de la existencia de Cha Eun Jae pero hace años que no sabíamos de ella, además te puedo asegurar que mi amigo nunca tuvo ni un poco de las acciones que tiene contigo para con ella, créeme Ga Eul yo sé que es difícil, y que ellos tienen, una historia, pero es eso historia, no dejes de luchar por lo que quieres Ga Eul.

-Woo Bin yo ya no tengo, fuerzas además ellos seguramente se volverán a reencontrar y…- él se levanto y me miro muy serio.

-Escúchame, muy bien Ga Eul, mi mejor amiga no es una chica que se da por vencido fácilmente, y tu vas a luchar por tu felicidad, tú no tienes que cargar con un pasado y una tradición que no te gustan, con algo que odias tu puedes escoger tu camino y tu felicidad, así que no te voy a dejar renunciar tan fácil me escuchaste!- nunca había visto tan serio y tan herido a Woo Bin al hablar, fue ahí cuando comprendí que el de verdad odiaba ser lo que era y lo que eso conllevaba.

-Yo… ¿es una amenaza?- pregunto cómicamente usando mi pregunta anterior- lo siento, aun no se qué hare no me presiones, déjame pensarlo un poco, necesito aclarar mis ideas –el me miro con una cara de reproche pero asintió resignado- mejor dime por que estas tan molesto yo se que te molesta la otra parte de los negocios familiares pero… hay algo más que es? –

Ga Eul siempre tan intuitiva, tenía que admitir que me agradaba que por primera vez una chica se diera cuenta de mis estados de ánimos, además con ella era tan fácil expresarse.

-Pues si tuve un día muy pesado, un clan se atrevió a desafiarme, y además se atrevieron a…- ella solo me incito a continuar- a cometer una estupidez, pero deja que los tenga enfrente y los voy a ma… - ella no me dejo continuar.

-Ya sé que tendrás que hacer, y sé que eso no te da mucho gusto, ni a mí pero no te castigues por eso, eso también es lo que te hace ser quien eres y eres alguien maravilloso, y… mi mejor amigo!- dijo ella sonriendo, yo solo reí.

-Pero… ¿por qué te desafiaron?- ahí recordé, algo que a ella no le iba a dar mucha risa.

-Fácil, porque son unos imbéciles y no saben quién manda aquí, así que por eso en lo que me encargo de ellos - ella frunció el ceño- tranquila todo lo resolveré pronto- le dije orgullosamente- Bueno ahora que ya estas más tranquila, vamos te llevo a tu casa, tenemos que seguir pensando en nuestro plan y despejarte esas ideas raras que te rondan por la cabeza.


	6. Cita

**Aclaraciones: LOS** PERSONAJES DE BBF NO NOS PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVIISION KBS. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON LA INTENCION DE ALIMENTAR NUESTRA LOCA IMAGINACION KE KE KE.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS! ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN FIC ESCRITO POR **Shanon17 **Y SU SERVIDORA **Chisa Nagareboshi** QUIENES TRATAMOS DE CREAR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE JI YOUNG Y GA EUL QUE CUENTE CÒMO HUBIERAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS SI NUESTRO ADORADO YI JOUNG HUBIERA CONOCIDO EL FACTOR CELOS.

¿Qué tanto le importa Ga Eul a Yi Joung? Descubramos la respuesta, los celos están funcionando.

**Muchas gracias a todas y cada uno y una Uds. por dejarnos reviews, alertas, en fin todo eso que nos impulsa a escribir para Uds. muchas gracias chicas, así que les traemos el nuevo capítulo esperamos lo disfruten y que nos disculpen por la tardanza ya que diferentes situaciones por las que Shanon y yo hemos pasado nos impidieron subir el capitulo pronto pero bueno ya no las interrumpimos mas disfruten.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Llegaste a mi vida y no sé cómo, me enamoré de ti y no sé cómo, me llenaste de alegría y no sé cómo, a lo largo del tiempo lo comprendí, ¡tú eres para mí!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentados aun en el sillón él estiró sus brazos y suspiró profundamente como queriéndose deshacer de todo el cansancio, había sido un día demasiado largo entre las amenazas y el tomar decisiones que a él no le gustaban se había pasado todo el día y para rematar el bocaza de Yi Joung le había liado más el día.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente y la tomo por la muñeca –Vamos- dijo y sonrió para animarla.

-Sunbae no es necesario que me lleves a casa puedo irme sola- expuso con media sonrisa la tierna pelinegra que lo acompañaba, sabía que su amigo había tenido un mal día y no quería agobiarlo más, suficiente había sido con que él le había dejado llorar sin decirle nada

-No- respondió el príncipe –Vamos a cenar y después te llevo a casa, y no vamos a discutir esto- recalco haciendo un ademan con las manos

-Sunbae yo…- trataba de hablar la pelinegra pero él la interrumpió

-Tú no has comido, así que vamos- sujeta más fuerte su muñeca y la jala, no soltándola sino hasta que entraron en el auto. Woo Bin demasiado cansado como para conducir y sabiendo que si les tendiesen una emboscada no podría proteger a Ga Eul ni a él mismo y eso le pesa admitirlo, prefirió no arriesgarse a peligros innecesarios; Toma su limosina personal y siendo su hombre de más confianza quien conduce el auto.

-A donde joven amo?- pregunta el Director Lee frente al volante

-Fideos fritos y Barbacoa- responde él con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su comentario le hace ganarse una mirada inquisidora por Ga Eul.

-Muy bien- responde su hombre de confianza

El auto inicio su marcha, siendo recorrido de lo más tranquilo, de vez en vez puedes ver sonreír a Woo Bin a causa de un comentario de Ga Eul y la puedes mirar a ella más serena, cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 21:30 hrs, el Director Lee aparco el coche en la acera, y después les abrió la puerta.

Ga Eul parpadeo unas cuantas veces cuando miro el lugar al que llegaron, y Woo Bin sonríe de manera tan divertida que aquella sonrisa amenaza en estallar en una carcajada –Sucede algo Ga Eul?- ella niega con la cabeza, la mueve momentáneamente de un lado para el otro y él la ve entre dudosa y temerosa –¿Ga Eul?

Ella carraspeo y se atrevió a preguntar –¿En este lugar sunbae?- para ese instante la risa sonora y escandalosa de Woo Bin era el espectáculo, pero cuando este vio a la chica con los ojos crispados y el ceño de su nariz arrugado comprendió que tal vez había exagerado.

-Perdón, perdón no pude evitarlo- se disculpa al tiempo que coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro – ¿Tienes algún problema con cenar aquí Ga Eul?- le pregunta lo más tranquilo que puede.

– ¡Yo debería preguntarte eso!- responde molesta la chica

-¿Te sorprende?- le cuestiona él

-¡No es el tipo de lugar que acostumbras!- recrimina ella, mientras cruza sus manos sobre su pecho

-Hacen una barbacoa exquisita y los fideos están muy buenos- expone él mientras hace movimientos con sus manos tratando de enfatizar sus argumentos

-Eso lo sé sunbae, pero ¿cómo es que tú sabes eso?- pregunta con la mirada fija sobre él y aun con los brazos cruzados

-¿En serio lo sabes? Mmm… ¿que los plebeyos tienen tan pocos lugares buenos para comer?- coloca su mano sobre la mandíbula fingiendo genuino interés en el tema

-¡Sunbae!- grita ella y le empuja un poco con sus manos, él solo ríe ruidosamente

-Jun Pyo me trajo aquí- expone el tranquilamente mientras mira el sencillo puesto de comida

-Ahhh, entiendo- responde ella mientras afirma con la cabeza

-Vamos muero de hambre- toma la mano de la chica y la arrastra hacia adentro del pequeño puesto, la noche cae sin que ellos se den cuenta, Woo Bin sonríe y conversa entre el olor de la carne y los vegetales asándose y con un poco de soju, Ga Eul ríe y olvida por un rato aquel dolor en su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lujoso auto negro causo más de una mirada curiosa en la gente del vecindario que miraban ocultos entre las cortinas cuando éste aparco en la acera, de la parte delantera del lado del conductor baja un hombre vestido de negro que abre la puerta trasera y de ella desciende un joven muy apuesto y elegante, quien se gira en cuanto baja y extiende su mano a manera de ayuda o caballerosidad y repentinamente una delgada mano se encima en la palma del joven como apoyo y va saliendo del auto lentamente una joven de cabello negro y grande fue la sorpresa cuando la reconocieron

-Gracias por la cena y traerme a casa Sunbae- y el devuelve aquella sonrisa que la chica le regala

-No tienes porque, es más tu lo hiciste todo, yo solo comí- y mientras habla no desaparece aquella cauta y serena sonrisa –Vamos entra a casa, deben estar esperándote- menciona él, ella solo responde un "Hasta Mañana" y él no se mueve de su lugar sino hasta que ella entre a su casa.

Cuando Ga Eul se arroja a su cama para descansar no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo largo de este día, después de unos segundos abre sus grandes ojos y mira el techo pensando aun en ello. Muerde su labio inferior y no puede evitar hablar casi en un susurro –Lo que quería decirte Sunbae era… Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo- esa noche ella duerme sin soñar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respira profundo y se mete a la ducha, abriendo el agua caliente y esta cae sobre su cuerpo relajándole por un minuto, sabe que lo que hizo ayer no debió hacerlo, sabe que ayer no debió buscar a Eun Jae, quiso olvidar por un momento la estupidez que cometió, creyó que aun tenía una oportunidad, que ese amor de ella seguía ahí, intacto como el primer día.

Pero ella fue clara, demasiado para ser sinceros _**-El viento una vez que se va no puede regresar a ese lugar otra vez Ji Young- **_no había más que decir o preguntar ella no volvería ahora lo sabe, golpea la pared con su puño maldito error, maldita estupidez. Pero que puede hacer? Nada, solo le queda la culpa y el arrepentimiento. No hay lagrimas no es alguien que llore, para el las historias de amor con finales felices no existen, por qué creer en cuentos de hadas? No. él solo cree en lo que ve, en lo que tiene no sueña con anhelos el vive con lo que posee.

Le quedan las culpas, su taller, su herencia, sus noches de fiesta, la lista de mujeres con las que usualmente se enreda, le quedan decenas de mujeres aun con las que puede acostarse, le quedan sus amigos y le queda Ga Eul… Si le queda esa vida que le divierte, pero solo hay un problema… Ella, Ga Eul!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alza, dobla y jala, y la corbata queda, el nudo Wilson resalta en perfección mientras él se mira detenidamente en el espejo consulta su reloj y mira con son las 20:00 hrs. tiene tiempo de sobra, tendrá que pasar en una hora por la nueva modelo con la que sale.

Y sale de su habitación dejando a su paso el aroma de colonia Armani y la sensación de soledad. Coge las llaves de su auto favorito y conduce rápidamente por las calles de Seúl esta noche volverá a vivir como suele hacerlo una noche de buen sexo con un buen trago de licor. Desliza sus dedos sobre su celular y presiona SEND esperando pacientemente que le contesten.

-Dime- una voz masculina se oye al otro lado de la línea

-Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, hermano- menciona él atreves del alta voz, espera que su amigo le diga donde pueden verse

-Lo siento, estoy con alguien- él solo sonríe imaginando la clase de compañía que Woo Bin tiene y esa apunto de colgar cuando escucha la voz de una mujer

-Estoy lista Woo Bin- frena de improvisto tan fuerte que las llantas de auto chillan y se queman un poco

-¿Estas con Ga Eul?- grita con algo más que sorpresa

-Si- responde el aludido –Vamos ir a cenar- explica tranquilamente

-¿Sucede algo Woo Bin?- pregunta Ga Eul y él puede escuchar todo claramente –Nada preciosa, Bien vámonos- puede escuchar la puerta del auto abrirse y luego como cierra y aun cuando tiene ganas de colgar no puede evitar quedarse clavado en su asiento, paralizado escuchando todo. De pronto una sensación le recorre el cuerpo y se planta en su estomago, una sensación amarga y molesta

-Hermano lamento no acompañarte- la voz de Woo Bin le saca de su trance

–Olvídalo, Diviértete- habla fuerte y golpeado y está seguro que a su amigo no le pasa desapercibido su enfado

-De acuerdo- responde Woo Bin y cuelga, dejándole a él sin decir más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puede sentir los labios de la chica besándole el cuello y como su mano se desliza sobre su pecho buscando desabotonar su camisa, pero él no siente nada, solo piensa en Ga Eul y en lo que esté haciendo con Woo Bin, de pronto aquella mano es intrusa entre su ropa y le acaricia seductoramente, pero él la toma de improvista y la aparte de él bruscamente

-Qué te sucede?- pregunta la chica entre sorprendida y enfadada

-Me marcho- declara él y toma su celular mientras sale del privado corriendo, las personas en el bar le miran sorprendidos mientras él sale.

En cuanto sube al auto llama por el celular -¡Jun Pyo!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jun Pyo estaba extrañado, no era muy común que el Casanova le hablara histérico y mucho menos para que lo comunicara con Jan Di y todo para que exija en medio de gritos y modales casi inexistentes saber cuáles eran los lugares a los que Ga Eul acostumbra acudir cuando sale.

-Entonces tu amiga te dijo que se iba a pasar por el cine?- le pregunto aun contrariado.

-Sí, pero, aunque también dijo que antes iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para que la querrá el sunbae?- el líder de los F4 se encogió de hombros, y decidió seguir comiendo su ramen llegando a la conclusión de que después lo averiguaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Woo Bin nunca se imagino que charlar mientras caminas por la ciudad de noche es tan divertido. Ga Eul es para él una chica sorprendente la única con la que puede sentirse cómodo

-¿Vemos una película?- pregunta ella mientras se para frente a él, el parpadea unas cuantas veces, y responde presurosamente –Esta bien, llamare para que tengan todo listo- menciona mientras mira su reloj consultando cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar a su casa y usar su cine privado

-No sunbae, Ustedes exageran todo, Entremos allí- Ga Eul extiende su mano y él mira en la dirección de su mano y encuentra un Cine, quiere decir algo pero ella le toma de la mano y lo arrastra junto a ella –Me gustan mucho las palomitas de aquí-

Y sin que se dé cuenta de cómo sucedió todo, de pronto se ve formado en la fila de una taquilla –Terror o comedia?- le pregunta ella –Terror- balbucea él, cuando ve a la chica abrir su cartera, pone su mano sobre la de ella evitando que saque el dinero –Esto es extraño para mí, pero sigo siendo un caballero- expone mientras extiende su tarjeta al taquillero

-Tenemos 15 minutos, vamos a comprar palomitas- él la mira entre sorprendido y extrañado preguntándose ¿Por qué Ga Eul es tan fácil de complacer? ¿Por qué es tan feliz con una película y unas palomitas?

Entran a la sala y él no puede evitar mirar todo aquello con extrañeza jamás ha tenido que compartir su cine con más de tres personas, con nadie más que no fueran sus amigos o sus hermanas, es más no ha visto una película en más de dos meses desde que sus hermanas se fueron de viaje con sus madre y sus hermanas. Camina entre la penumbra mientras carga la charola que lleva palomitas, refrescos y algunos dulces

-85 y 86- Ga Eul le indica sus asientos y se colocan en sus lugares, de pronto las luces se apagan la gran pantalla (De muy mala calidad según su perspectiva) se ilumina y suenan gritos horrorizantes Ga Eul salta en su lugar y esconde su rostro en sus hombros y él no puede evitar reír al ver como su amiga se esconde tras él, quiere decir algo cuando una voz que él conoce perfectamente le sorprende por la espalda -¿Se divierten?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto era el colmo de la situación, había recorrido comerciales, parques de diversión y hasta puestos de comida, solo quedaba por visitar 2 cines está de más decir que ese lugar a los que los plebeyos llaman cine no es más que un embotellador de gente, suspira profundo y se limpia la frente una vez más, cuando tiene que aguantar las miradas lascivas de las mujeres, su acoso llega a termino cuando uno de sus hombres le informa por teléfono que estaban en uno de los cines más alejados de la ciudad, El maldice por lo bajo cuando sube al auto "¡qué no pueden ir al centro como la gente normal!"

Entra histérico al cine atiborrado de gente y el hecho normal de no encontrarlos le crispa más, esta apunto de maldecir, de hacer cerrar el lugar con toda le gente dentro, cuando en un minuto los puedo divisar en el área donde se compraban las palomitas y demás cosas, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando un pensamiento lo asalto- no puedo ir hacia ellos sin ninguna razón, ni yo tengo una para mi, que haré…- justo en ese instante una joven bonita pero vulgar paso junto a él coqueteándole descaradamente- señorita- dice colocando su mano en el hombro de esta.

-Si?- dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual- me preguntaba si le gustaría entrar al cine conmigo?- volteo hacía la pareja que vigilaba, viendo que entraban a la sala de una película del terror- a ver quizá una de terror para que podamos tener una mayor cercanía en caso de que le de miedo?- dijo con voz sugerente y sensual, dejando sin palabras a la joven que solo pudo asentir deslumbrada.

No se molesto siquiera en comprar algo, su meta era ver lo que hacían sus objetivos inmediatamente, al momento de entrar la mayoría de las mujeres que no lo estaban viendo a él estaban desviando su mirar al medio de la sala, facilitando el encontrar a sus objetivos, indicándole el camino a su acompañante, "que mala jugada hermano entrar con la chica a una de película de terror, bah como si Ga Eul fuera a caer en ese juego, solo lograra…", pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando la sala entera dio un grito y Ga Eul tomo fuertemente el brazo de Woo Bin escondiendo su rostro en este mismo ocasionando la furia del Casanova ocasionando que hablara sin pensar.


End file.
